


5 + 1 Times People Found Out About Sara and Jeffrey

by tessdebelle



Category: Wisdom of the Crowd
Genre: Cavanaugh not in this because he has known for a while lbr, F/M, Mentions of Character Death, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: How did Mike, Tariq, Josh, Prudence, Nell and Alex react to discovering Sara and Jeffrey were together?





	5 + 1 Times People Found Out About Sara and Jeffrey

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 1x09. The text included is directly from the show, I was able to get a high enough quality episode that I could read it. Also, big shoutout to Tonksiefea for her help on this!

  1. Mike



Mike was shocked when he saw Sara and Jeffrey together, but he knew he shouldn’t have been.

Jeffrey had gone through a hard time, losing Mia. That wasn’t lost on him. And, while a public figure, the man didn’t have many friends or anyone he could confide in - Mike was the closest to that, he suspected, and even then, Mike wasn’t exactly warm and friendly. Then when Jeffrey proposed the idea of Sophe, he’d brought Sara along, and Mike had simply been glad that he had someone to talk to. 

A relationship between the two of them… It complicated things.

He trusted Jeffrey and knew the man wouldn’t be taking advantage of her - as far as Mike knew, looking at his employees had never been an issue. Hell, Jeffrey had been a passionate man but never about romance - from what he knew about his relationship to Alex, their relationship hadn’t been half as deep as the one look he saw between him and Sara. He wasn’t the kind of man to take advantage of someone who worked beneath him, even if Sara was really more of Jeffrey’s equal in Sophe in all but title.

However… He didn’t know much about Sara. She seemed sweet, but what would happen if their relationship went badly? What if Jeffrey screwed up and Sara, one of their most valuable assets, quit? What if she took them to court? She didn’t even have a contract, and Jeffrey had said it wasn’t an issue, but now...

He looked at the two of them, behind the glass walls of the office. He could see it on Jeffrey’s face - a sense of peace he hadn’t had in years, of longing, of absolute and infallible love. 

Even if Mike had advised him not to pursue a relationship with her, he knew it was useless - he knew Jeffrey wasn’t going to be swayed away from Sara just as much as he wouldn’t be swayed from the belief that Carlos Ochoa was innocent.

 

  1. Tariq



Sara really needed to learn to wear makeup. Either that, or Tanner should get better at biting places that were easy to hide.

Despite her sweater, the hickey on his boss’s neck was rather obvious. Sara had been tugging at the material, trying to hide it, but it was obvious. 

The other telltale signs of a relationship were there, and it almost hurt that they were  _ so _ bad at keeping it a secret. Sara getting in early was a dead giveaway - it was obvious she’d never even left. And, by the fact that she still wore different sets of clothes, he was sure she spent almost all her time at his place, if they weren’t already living together.

Jeffrey wasn’t as obvious, especially because his stubble and clothing hid any possible marks much better. But then just seeing the way he looked when he so much as glanced at her - or the way they fought like they just wanted to bone each other - was plenty a sign. The man was whipped.

 

  1. Josh



Running up to Jeffrey’s flat above the office, Josh used his key to enter. Tanner had asked him to grab a bottle of champagne he kept up there, now that they’d apprehended multiple murderers and Cavanaugh hadn’t been killed in the process.

When he hadn’t expected to find was a mess of clothes on the floor. Right by the door was a jacket, and another was a few feet away from it. Two pairs of shoes - one a set of loafers and the other heeled boots - by the table, from which several envelopes had obviously been shoved off of. Closer to the desk was a shirt, a delicate lace bra on top of it. He picked up the shirt - obviously not Jeffrey’s, it was made of a silky pale purple material and was definitely a woman’s. 

He held it up to the light, immediately dropping it and turning bright red when he recognized it as Sara’s shirt, and the trail of clothes were a mix of Tanner’s and hers, and… Well, shit. 

He owed Tariq five bucks.

 

  1. Prudence



Prudence stared at her phone in her lap, contemplating giving Sara a call. Work was getting worse - it wasn’t so bad, but even as a filing clerk she was still called rude names by the perp and occasionally even by the officers. She wanted to work in a place that empowered women, and even though the station had come close, it wasn’t the work she wanted to be doing.

Gathering her courage, she pressed the little green call button, and soon enough Sara picked up. “Hello?” She asked, her British accent just slightly thicker than Prudence had heard before. Was it because of the phone conversation?

“Hey, Sara, it’s, um… It’s Prudence? Josh’s friend?” Well, she hoped they were more than friends. Josh didn’t seem to know what he wanted. 

“Oh, right, the - “ Sara made a strained noise in the back of her throat. “The girlfriend?” She asked, sounding just slightly out of breath. 

“I wouldn’t call us that. At least not at the moment. Is this a bad time?” She asked. 

Over the phone, she heard muffled voices and one she recognized, not as Sara’s, but as Jeffrey Tanner’s. She looked up at the clock - did Sara work till ten at night? She nearly jumped when she heard a chuckle from the older woman, followed by a deep laugh from the man she was sure was Jeffrey. “It’s not great.”  Sara said, and Prudence was sure she heard the slightest hitch in her tone. “How about I call you - “ Sara cut off and Prudence could hear it - she was biting back a noise and it came out as a muffled groan.

“Doctor Morton is preoccupied at the moment.” Tanner said, apparently having stolen the phone. He seemed equally out of breath. “She can call you in the morning?”

“Y-yeah, that would be fine. Thanks.” Prudence said, ending the call quickly to consider that conversation. Were Sara and Tanner sleeping together?

She considered this. It hadn’t been long, but Prudence had honestly begun to see Sara as a kind of role model - the woman was in the tech world, completely brilliant, and even Tanner despite being her boss had seemed ready to wax poetic on Sara’s accomplishments. Did that come from Sara just giving a man what he wanted, what it sometimes seemed was the only way to get ahead as a woman in tech?

No. That wasn’t possible. Sara was a strong woman who had made it clear she took no shit from anyone. And the way Tanner looked at her… 

If anything, Sara was in charge of him, not the other way around.

Also, Sara had gotten her doctorate? What a complete badass.

 

  1. Nell



“Did you get those pictures of the girl breaking her restraining order?”

Nell was sitting at her desk late at night, having called up the PI she’d hired to track Sara Morton once they’d set up the restraining order.

“Yes, and I got something even better for you.” The PI responded. 

Nell raised an eyebrow. “It’s gotta be pretty good to top that.” She said.

He chuckled over the phone. “Oh, it is. You’ll want to see this. But make sure you’ve prepared yourself for it. Sending the pictures over now.” The PI said before hanging up. She hung up as well, checking her email and her smile breaking into a full blown grin of triumph before saving the pictures - she’d only share them if she wasn’t able to convince Jeffrey Tanner’s plaything to return to AllSourcer. She cracked open a bottle of champagne, pouring herself a glass and savouring the feeling of victory. 

Taking down Jeffrey Tanner was going to be a breeze.

 

  1. Alex



Alex looked down hearing her phone buzz. She was in her office after a late night meeting. 

_ have you seen this? _

It was a text from her publisher, along with a link to an article on BayAreaCelebs.com. The site was full of gossip, but she knew their work was usually well sourced. And, while this article seemed to be trashy journalism, they seemed to have the evidence to prove it. 

 

**_Did Sophe’s Top Woman Earn the Title on Her Back?_ **

_ In the latest shocking yet not surprising news to come out of silicon valley, it seems that Sara Morton, the British wunderkind behind Sophe Crowdtec (Jeffrey Tanner’s crowdsourced crime solving app) may have gotten the position by using the oldest algorithm in the book - sleeping with the boss. that’s right, Sara Morton is in a relationship with Jeffrey Tanner.  _ **_Behold the proof:_ **

A picture that was very clearly Jeffrey and Sara - a woman she’d only very briefly met once, though Mia had mentioned really liking her - kissing on a bed, Jeffrey still wearing a shirt and Sara topless. To the left of those images was one of Jeffrey’s head on her breasts, and the other very obviously kissing his way down her stomach, making his way to - well. That was very clear from the image.

_ YOWZA! Hot as these pictures may be - this girl definitely does yoga - it’s a damn shame because a revelation like this throws everything into question. Did she actually create Sophe Crowdtec? Or did Tanner throw her a bone after a particularly good night in bed? you know how tech CEOs love to “mentor young women.” (Wink, wink.) And what kind of woman swoops in on a grieving father after losing his daughter? Was she planting the seeds before Mia was even murdered? maybe Sophe Crowdtec should take a look at her for Mia Tanner’s murder. This should make for some interesting crime solving at Sophe Crowdtec, don’t you think? Makes you wonder how the rest of the company feels about the boss playing favorites. _

Alex put down her phone to consider the article. As much as she often hated Jeffrey, for what he was doing and for the way they’d stopped loving each other, she also was a feminist who was insulted by the idea that the only way Sara could have gotten where she was was through Jeffrey. Jeffrey could be an asshole, sure - even he’d admit to that. But he could recognize good talent and would follow that. Hell, he was attracted to that.

She glanced at the photo again. Even before they’d divorced, the two of them hadn’t had sex in over a year, and he’d never looked that happy in bed with her. Happy wasn’t even the right word - he looked downright reverent. And while she’d never been that into it, he’d never been too enthusiastic about oral sex for her, either. 

Dialing BayAreaCelebs.com, she decided to comment. She might not support Jeffrey - especially if he was going to screw up by sleeping with a much younger woman who he worked with - but she wasn’t going to standby and watch another woman with him now be mocked, and she would never believe that Sara Morton, a woman who Mia had said she thought was ‘awesome’, be dragged through the dirt. 

 


End file.
